Unforgiven
by Lia Mcleaff
Summary: “E é por isso que eu não guardo nenhuma piedade... É por isso que não vou levar adiante os seus sonhos, aniki. Gomen ne, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar tudo para trás...” One shot Uchiha Brothers Sasuke's POV Song fic - Unforgiven Metallica


Estava decidido a isto... Atacaria Konoha com todas as suas forças. Reergueria os Uchiha à sua própria maneira custasse o que custasse...

O caminho seria árduo e talvez longo... Quase certamente enfrentaria outra vez o melhor amigo de anos atrás... Enfrentaria ela... Com toda a certeza enfrentaria Sakura. Mas nada disto passava pela mente de Sasuke naquele momento. Em frente a mais uma noite de lua cheia, tudo o que conseguia fixar na mente era... O rosto do irmão...

**Sasuke: **_(murmura)_ Itachi...

_**Sangue novo se junta a esta terra **_

_**E rapidamente ele é subjugado **_

_**Atravessando constante e penante desgraça**_

_**O jovem garoto aprende suas regras **_

(Flash Back On)

**Voz de Madara**_ "Tudo feito a mando dos superiores de Konoha..."._

"_É tudo tão claro... Como se acontecesse agora... _

_Parece que ainda posso ouvir os passos dele chegando em casa... _

_E sentir a alegria que me tomava só em ouvi-lo voltar..._

_Mas naquela tarde foi diferente... Ele estava estranho."._

**Itachi:**_ Eu estou muito ocupado... Peça para o pai te ensinar... _

_**Com o tempo a criança é enganada **_

_**Este rapaz subjugado fez errado **_

_**Desprovido de todos os seus pensamentos**_

_**O jovem homem agüenta e agüenta, ele sabe **_

_**Um juramento para si mesmo **_

_**Que nunca a partir deste dia **_

_**Eles tomariam o seu destino **_

"_Estava diferente do de sempre... Mais sério. Mais... dolorido._

_Eu era uma criança, mas nunca fui estúpido. Sabia discernir entre os tons irritadiços ou brincalhões que Itachi costumava usar para me enxotar quando eu pedia alguma coisa... E aquele tom... _

_Itachi estava realmente preocupado"_

**Itachi: **_Desculpe-me Sasuke. Talvez da próxima vez... (empurra a testa do irmão caçula)_

_**O que eu senti **_

_**O que eu soube **_

_**Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei **_

_**Nunca ser **_

_**Nunca ver **_

_**Não ver o que devia ser **_

"_Nem mesmo o toque implicante de sempre era o mesmo...  
__Pareceu-me estranhamente mais leve, mais carinhoso naquela tarde, como se estivesse desculpando-se sinceramente desta vez. Não era costumeiro.  
Sempre fazia isso para implicar comigo, me instigar...  
__E acabávamos brincando ou treinando no final...  
Mas não naquela tarde. _

_Itachi realmente desculpava-se..."_

_**O que eu senti**_

_**O que eu soube **_

_**Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei **_

_**Nunca livre **_

_**Nunca eu mesmo **_

_**Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis **_

"_Talvez já estivesse desculpando-se por tudo o que sabia que me faria passar...  
Talvez estivesse tão calado, tão pensativo, por que ainda tentava encontrar um outro meio..."._

_**Eles dedicaram suas vidas **_

_**A tomar tudo dele**_

_**Ele tenta satisfazer a todos **_

_**Este homem amargo ele se torna **_

_**Por toda a sua vida o mesmo **_

_**Ele lutou constantemente **_

_**Esta luta ele não pode vencer **_

_**Um homem cansado eles vêem, não importa mais**_

"_Nunca houve espaço para que eu enxergasse sequer um segundo que fosse alguma semelhança entre aquele monstro que eu via e o meu irmão... O meu companheiro de tantos anos atrás...  
Os olhos mortos, sem sentimento, hoje eu entendo que traduziam não uma personalidade fria e maligna, mas a condição completamente morta de sua alma..."._

_**O velho homem então se prepara **_

_**Para morrer cheio de arrependimentos**_

_**Este velho homem aqui sou eu **_

"_Ele encontrara o seu meio...  
Não um meio de evitar que tudo acontecesse, mas um meio de fazer com que eu tivesse uma chance...  
E talvez de pagar por tudo o que fizera mais tarde...  
Mas não fora culpa dele... Não era culpa sua, nii-san... A culpa... É __**deles**__..."._

(Flash Back off)

_"E é por isso que eu não guardo nenhuma piedade... É por isso que não vou levar adiante os seus sonhos, aniki. Gomen ne, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar tudo para trás..."_

_**Sasuke: **_Eu sou um vingador... E você já devia saber disto... Nii-san...

Deixou que uma última pétala de rosa pendesse sobre a sepultura que improvisara para o irmão. Agora nada mais lhe restava em mente que não os malditos culpados...

_**Vocês me rotularam **_

_**Eu rotularei vocês **_

_**Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis**_


End file.
